Wait For You
by Ipo Kaisoo Shipper
Summary: Kai adalah namja berkulit tan yang senantiasa menunggu D.O untuk membuka hati untuknya. Namun, ada saja halangan yang membuat Kai kesulitan membuka hati D.O. penasaran seperti apa ceritanya? Silahkan baca fic ini . YAOI/boy boy/KaiSoo/Kaido/Kai D.O/EXO.
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong! ^^ ini fic pertama saya jadi saya masih amatiran. Ini fic murni dari otak saya. Jangan COPAS atau PLAGIAT ya? Ini fic YAOI bagi yang tidak suka YAOI harap tidak usah membaca fic ini. WARNING! Typo dimana-mana :D

Tittle :

Wait For You

Main Cast :

Do KyungSoo a.k.a D.O

Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai

Other Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Zhang Yixing

Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a Suho

Victoria Song

Kim Taeyeon

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Wait For You

Terlihat 2 orang namja tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah mereka.

"1 jam lagi Sehun berangkat ke New York, kan Luhan hyung?" namja bermata bulat dan besar namun terlihat lucu mulai membuka percakapan dengan namja yang satu lagi.

"Eh? Eumm, ya. Apa kau tak pergi menahannya D.O-ya?" namja mungil dan manis ini menjawab dan bertanya pada sahabat tercintanya Do Kyungsoo atau mungkin lebih mudah dipanggil D.O.

"Aku?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sembari memperhatikan wajah lucu D.O.

"Aniya. Jika aku yang pergi untuk menahannya, itu takkan berhasil Luhan hyung."

"Tapi lain lagi... lain lagi kalau kau yang pergi menahannya." lanjut D.O

"M,mwo?" Luhan hanya bisa terkejut mendengar D.O yang tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

"Sudahlah tak perlu disembunyikan lagi, aku tahu kalian saling mencintai."

"A,apa yang kau bicarakan D.O-ya? Aku tak mencintai Sehun."

"Tak perlu berbohong lagi. Aku sudah tau semuanya, Luhan hyung, aku melihatnya."

**FLASHBACK ON**

D.O POV

"Luhan hyung dimana ya? Biasanya dia akan menungguku sepulang sekolah. Apa dia masih di kelas? Coba kesana aja deh!"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kuputuskan untuk mencari Luhan hyung di kelasnya. Pintu kelas Luhan hyung sedikit terbuka, dapat terlihat Luhan hyung berada di dalam.

"Xi Luhan, saranghae, kumohon jadilah pacarku."

**DEG**

**_"Su, suara itu Oh Sehun,"_**batinku dalam hati. Kuberanikan diri untuk mengintip melalui celah pintu untuk memastikan.

"M,mwo?! Apa kau gila? Kau tahu D.O-ya mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu pada sahabatnya?!"

**_"Itu benar Sehun."_**

"Aku tak peduli, mau dia sahabatmu atau bukan. Aku tetap mencintaimu Luhan hyung. Kumohon, jadilah pacarku."

**DEG**

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa Sehun-a, maaf." Luhan hyung melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera pergi dari kelas itu. Tapi satu tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya menahannya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku bukan, Xi Luhan?"

"Ani, aku tidak mencintaimu,lepaskan tanganmu sekarang Oh Sehun." Luhan hyung mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi apa daya, Sehun malah memperkuat pegangan tangannya itu.

"Jangan bohong, hyung."

"Baiklah, aku mengaku, aku juga mencintaimu Sehun-a. Tapi aku tak bisa menjadi namjachingu-mu."

**DEG**

Airmata tak bisa kubendung lagi. Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir makin deras di kedua pipiku. Aku pun pergi dari kelas itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

**_"Ba, bagaimana bisa? Luhan hyung, kau..."_**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Author POV

"Pergilah hyung!" perintah D.O

"N, ne?" Luhan menatap bingung.

.

.

.

.

**Bim Biiimm!**

Terlihat kini Luhan sedang duduk di kursi penumpang sebuah taksi yang tengah terjebak macet.

Luhan POV

**_"Eo, eotteokhae? 15 menit lagi pesawat Sehun berangkat," _**batinku kesal.

**_"Tapi... Jika aku berlari dari sini kurasa tak sampai 10 menit." _**aku pun segera membayar taksi itu dan berlari menuju bandara.

Author POV

_"Pergilah! Jangan sampai kau kehilangan cintamu hyung! Jangan sampai kau menyesal di akhir hyung! Cepat pergi!" _ucapan D.O terus berputar di otaknya.

"D.O-ya. Mianhae, gomawo" lirih Luhan sambil terus berlari.

.

.

.

.

Di bandara.

"Haah.. Sebentar lagi pesawat berangkat. Sebaiknya aku segera masuk pesawat." ucap Sehun kemudian menatap keluar jendela bandara.

"Selamat tinggal sekolahku, selamat tinggal Korea dan..." Sehun menggantung ucapannya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Xi Luhan." Sehun berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi untuk masuk pesawat.

"Oh Sehun!" pekik seorang namja sontak membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

**GREP**

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan sangat erat.

"Sehun, jangan pergi, aku, aku mencintaimu."

"Lu, Luhan hyung?" ucap Sehun tak percaya.

**TBC**

Selesai deh chapter 1 nya. Gimana readers suka gak nih? Lanjut gak? Mohon review nya ya? Lanjut gaknya tergantung review juga ^^. NO SIDERS oke?!


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong readers-deul, mian ne? Author baru update sekarang, author baru dimarahin ortu author gara-gara nilai UH author turun T_T #curcol #plakk. Mian juga ya chapter kemarin pendek banget ya? Author juga baru nyadar -_- tapi tenang, sekarang author pajangin kok. Oke, langsung lanjut aja ne? Warning! Typo bersebaran! :D

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Di taman belakang sekolah terlihat seorang namja tengah menangis, ya itu D.O

"Kenapa menangis?" suara berat yang sepertinya tak asing bagi D.O menyapanya. Segera ia menghapus air matanya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"K, Kai? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya D.O pada sesosok namja yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Do Kyungsoo," tuntutnya sembari duduk di sebelah D.O.

"A, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bohong, aku tahu semuanya, hyung," aku Kai.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Dan kenapa kau bohong?" D.O tak menjawab dan lebih memilih diam. Terjadilah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Ayo, ikut aku!" Kai berdiri seraya menarik pergelangan tangan D.O.

"Ke, kemana?" Kai tak menjawab pertanyaan D.O dan terus menariknya ke arah hutan yang berada di samping taman itu.

"K, Kai, hutan itu mengerikan, kau tahu?" Kai berhenti dan menatap manik mata hyungnya itu.

"Kau selalu melihat penampilannya hyung. Lihat dulu dalamnya baru berkomentar," Kai kembali menarik tangan D.O untuk memasuki hutan.

.

.

Setelah 25 menit berjalan.

.

.

"K, Kai kenapa jauh sekali? Kita mau kema-?" D.O menghentikan ucapannya ketika ia melihat banyak sekali pohon-pohon rindang dengan banyak bunga yang bermekaran di setiap batangnya.

"Sampai, bagaimana? Mau menarik kata-katamu yang beranggapan bahwa hutan ini menakutkan?" tanya Kai sembari menatap wajah kagum dari D.O.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati," ucap D.O tanpa balas menatap Kai. Ia masih terpesona oleh pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika dilihat dari atas," komentar D.O.

"Kalau begitu ayo naik!" ajak Kai. D.O langsung menatapnya horror.

"Naik? Kau bercanda? Aku tak bisa naik pohon Kai, dan kau tahu itu," Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan, bukan.. Bukan naik pohon tapi naik ke situ," Kai menunjuk sebuah pohon yang tak terlalu tinggi berbatang besar dan kuat yang di salah satu batang pohon itu terdapat.. Astaga! Lihat itu! Rumah pohon! Ada rumah pohon di batang pohon itu!

Kai mulai beranjak mendekati pohon itu dan menaiki tangga yang ada di batang pohon (bisa ngebayangin gak?). D.O hanya bisa menatap rumah pohon itu tanpa berkedip dan dengan ekspresi :o yang menurut Kai (juga Author :D) terlihat sangatlah lucu.

"Mau naik tidak?" tanya Kai yang menyadarkan D.O dari terkagumannya(?)

"Tentu!" jawab D.O semangat dan langsung menaiki tangga rumah pohon itu.

"Wah! Indahnya...!" seru D.O yang baru saja sampai di rumah pohon. Ia tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Dan Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat hyungnya yang tersenyum kembali.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kai.

"Tentu," jawab D.O singkat.

"Syukurlah, tidak sia-sia aku membuatnya," perkataan Kai langsung membuat D.O menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau? Kau membuatnya?" tanya D.O tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Jjang! Aku tidak percaya kau membuat rumah pohon ini," ucap D.O sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolnya tepat di depan wajah Kai. Kai hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah hyungnya itu.

"Lalu siapa saja yang tahu tentang rumah pohon ini?" tanya D.O.

"Tak ada yang lain, hanya kau dan aku," terang Kai.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak mengajak temanmu yang lain kesini? Kenapa kau membuat rumah pohon disini? Dan kapan kau membuatnya? Juga bagaimana kau menemukan tempat ini?" D.O kepo (#plakk)

"Aish, tanya satu-satu dong!" kesal Kai. D.O hanya terkekeh melihat Kai yang kesal karenanya.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan satu-satu. Pertama, aku tak mau terlalu banyak orang yang tahu keberadaan rumah pohon ini. Karena, yah, pasti akan ada tangan usil diantara mereka dan merusak rumah pohon yang sudah susah-susah kubuat," Kai mulai menjelaskan sambil masuk di dalam rumah pohon. D.O mengekor padanya. Di dalam rumah pohon itu ada sebuah meja kecil, kursi, dan kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Sepertinya Kai juga membuatnya sendiri. Di atas meja itu ada sebingkai foto dan beberapa buku. Baiklah kembali ke Kai.

"Aku menemukan tempat ini saat anjing milik sekolah lari ke dalam hutan dan aku disuruh mengejarnya oleh Yoon seonsaengnim. Ternyata, eh, ternyata anjing itu datang ke daerah ini. Awalnya, aku kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, karena mustahil bagiku hutan yang luarnya mengerikan ternyata dalamnya seindah ini. Setelah memulangkan anjing sekolah, aku kembali kesini." Kai menghentikan ucapannya dan mengambil nafas.

"Alasannya kau kembali lagi?" D.O menatap Kai penasaran dan tertarik pada cerita Kai. Senyuman masih tertampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Alasannya, mungkin karena sakit hati kau tolak 2 bulan lalu, tepat sebelum aku menemukan tempat ini." Kai tersenyum kecil menatap D.O yang kini senyuman di wajahnya menghilang diganti dengan ekspresi wajah menyesal dan bersalah. Kata-kata Kai membuatnya teringat saat-saat Kai menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu," seorang namja berkulit tan baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada seorang namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya.

"K, Kai, a, aku, maaf," D.O menundukkan wajahnya dan menjawab Kai dengan tergagap.

"Aku tahu, hyung pasti menolakku. Aku tahu hyung mencintai Sehun. Tapi hyung harus tahu satu hal," D.O mengangkat wajahnya dan mentap kedua mata Kai.

"Kau harus tahu, bahwa aku tak akan menyerah hyung. Aku akan menunggumu, akan kubuat kau mencintaiku dan melupakan Sehun."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aku beranggapan sama denganmu hyung," Kai kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang dibalas tatapan antusias oleh D.O.

"Melihat dari atas memang lebih indah. Dan akhirnya aku berinisiatif membangun rumah pohon ini. Setelah rumah pohon ini jadi, aku selalu kesini saat perasaanku sedang buruk. Pemandangan disini selalu berhasil membuat perasaanku membaik. Mulai sekarang rumah pohon ini juga milikmu. Kau boleh kesini sesukamu dan menenangkan hatimu disini. Dan asal kau tahu hyung..." Kai menghentikan ucapannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan D.O dengan lembut.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku 2 bulan lalu. Aku serius mencitaimu dan aku serius akan menunggumu membuka hatimu untukku sampai kapan pun," D.O menatap tak percaya pada Kai.

Dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Kai akan serius mencintainya. Yang D.O tahu hanyalah, Kai adalah anak yang sangat populer di sekolahnya, banyak sekali namja maupun yeoja yang mengejarnya, karena selain tampan dan sexy, dia juga memiliki bakat menari yang sangat menakjubkan. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal, dia adalah playboy sekolah, dimana jika dia ditolak, maka dalam sedetik dia dengan mudah mendapatkan yang lain. Itulah yang membuat D.O tak percaya. Sejak dia menolak Kai, Kai bahkan tidak pernah memiliki namja/yeojachingu lagi. Dan D.O tak percaya seorang D.O yang tak cukup terkenal di sekolahnya mendapat cinta dari seorang Kai. Dan saat ini D.O hanya tersenyum lembut sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Kai padanya. Ia berjanji, ia berjanji akan mencoba melupakan Sehun dan mencoba mencintai seseorang yang sejak dulu berada di sampingnya setiap waktu dan siap untuk membantunya, yaitu Kai.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tengah duduk di salah satu bangku kelas. Ia sedang mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya, berharap benda yang ia cari dapat ditemukannya. Sesaat, ia menatap kosong ke depan. Wajahnya pucat, berkeringat dingin, dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lau kembali ia mengeluarkan isi tas nya untuk yang ke-13 kali.

"D.O-ya! Mana tugasmu?!" teriak Kim seonsaengnim sontak membuat D.O makin dag dig dug.

"A, eum.. Bu, buku saya hilang seonsaengnim," ucap D.O takut-takut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan alasan! Kau tahu kan apa hukumannya? Sekarang berdiri di depan kelas sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai!" perintah Kim seonsaengnim yang langsung ditatap horror oleh D.O.

D.O pun langsung berjalan ke depan kelas dengan lemasnya. Ia pasrah dihukum daripada bila nanti ia memberontak malah akan lebih parah.

"Baiklah, Kim Jongin? Tugasmu?" tanya Kim seonsaengnim sembari berjalan ke meja Kai.

"Buku tugas saya tertinggal, seonsaengnim," tegas Kai.

Kim seonsaengnim hanya bisa menghela nafas, frustasi karena tak dapat mendidik muridnya dengan baik.

"Berdiri di depan!" Kai menurut dan mulai berjalan ke depan kelas dengan santai juga senyum yang masih bisa menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Apa maksudmu menyembunyikan buku tugasmu, Kim Jongin," Kai yang baru saja berdiri di samping D.O langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan dari D.O.

"Eh? Kau melihatnya padahal aku sudah berusaha agar tak ada yang melihatnya? Apa kau selalu memperhatikanku, hyung? Kau mulai menyukaiku ya?" Kai tersenyum genit pada D.O.

"Percaya diri sekali kau Jongin? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" D.O berkata tegas tapi bisik-bisik(?). Takut dimarahi Kim seonsaengnim.

"Tak ada alasan lain, aku hanya ingin menemanimu berdiri disini," penyataan Kai dengan wajah innocent nya yang mengundang sedikit rona merah di pipi tembam D.O.

D.O pun mengalihkan wajahnya agar Kai tidak melihat wajahnya yang sedikit berwarna merah.

**DEG**

Kedua bola mata D.O tak sengaja menangkap sepasang sejoli yang tengah berpegangan tangan di kelas, tak peduli Kim seonsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran, mereka tetap berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Kurasa sekarang D.O sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Dadanya terasa sesak, hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan pisau saat ini. Kai yang melihat hyungnya tiba-tiba terdiam, mengikuti arah pandangan D.O dan...

"Aduh!" Kai tiba-tiba mencubit tangan D.O dengan keras.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu mencubit tanganku Kim Jongin!" D.O berteriak keras sontak membuat seluruh isi kelas menatapnya kaget.

"Siapa suruh melamun begitu, hyung!" Kai ikut berteriak.

"Tapi kenapa harus-" sebelum D.O menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara yang labih menggelegar dari keduanya muncul-

"Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo! Keluar dari kelas sekarang!" –yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim seonsaengnim.

.

.

.

"Bagus sekali Kim Jongin, sekarang karena ulahmu kita malah dikeluarkan dari kelas!" kesal D.O.

"Itu memang tujuanku, hyung," ucap Kai dengan santainya.

"Mworagoyo?!" D.O semakin kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Kai.

"Coba hyung pikir. Kalau kita tetap disana dan berdiri selama jam pelajaran Kim seonsaengnim atau kurang lebih 2 jam lagi. Kita hanya akan mendapat malu juga rasa pegal karena berdiri selama itu. Coba bandingkan jika kita keluar dari kelas," D.O menghentikan jalannya dan menempelkan jari telunjuk pada ujung bibirnya, berpikir.

"Benar juga, jika kita keluar kelas kita bebas rasa malu juga pegal. Akhirnya kau cerdas juga Kai,"

"Kau mengataiku?" D.O hanya terkekeh.

"Lagipula ada alasan lain aku lebih memilih kita dikeluarkan dari kelas," lanjut Kai.

"Apa itu?" tanya D.O.

"Agar kau tak melihat HunHan couple sepanjang jam pelajaran Kim seonsaengnim," kata Kai yang langsung membuat raut wajah D.O menjadi sedih.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan dipikirkan!" Kai yang melihat perubahan raut wajah D.O langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya waktu istirahat juga, baiklah hyung, hyung mau makan apa?" kini Kai dan D.O tengah duduk di meja kantin sekolah.

"Hmm, aku tak selera makan, minum jus strawberry aja deh," jawab D.O.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini, aku segera kembali," D.O memandang punggung Kai yang pergi ke meja pemesanan.

"Hunnie-ya aa.."

"Amm, mashita Hannie hyung.."

**DEG**

"Lagi-lagi.." gumam D.O sambil tersenyum miris. Ia meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Tadi dia melihat HunHan yang sedang berpegangan tangan dan sekarang, haruskah dia melihat aksi suap-suapn dari pasangan yang baru saja jadian itu? Memang, ini keinginannya menyatukan orang yang saling mencintai itu. Tapi, tak bisakah? Tak bisakah mereka menunda aksi mesra-mesraan mereka? Paling tidak tidak usah pamer kemesraan di depan umum.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku kemba- eh? Dimana D.O hyung?" Kai yang baru saja kembali ke meja makannya kini clingak-clinguk(?) mancari D.O yang menghilang dari tempatnya(?)

"Hunnie kenyang?"  
"Ne, Hannie chagi.."

Tak sengaja Kai mendengar percakapan HunHan couple yang tak jauh dari tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat makannya dengan D.O.

"Jangan-jangan..."

**TBC**

Gimana readers-deul? Udah cukup panjang belum nih? Kalau belum panjang, chapter selanjutnya author panjangin lagi deh. Gomawo buat reviewnya ya? :D jangan lupa review juga part ini, readers-deul. Author pamit dulu, annyeong! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong Author balik lagi ^^ lama ya nunggu lanjutan fic ini? Mian banget ya? Author bener-bener minta maaf karena update nya kelamaan. Tapi Author akan update lebih cepet deh, readers-deul jangan marah sama Author ya?

Oke langsung aja ya? Warning! Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD dan typo bersebaran :D

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

BRAKK

Kai membanting nampan makanannya di meja dan langsung berlari mencari D.O.

20 menit berlalu sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, tapi Kai belum berhasil menemukan D.O. sudah hampir seluruh sekolah ia kelilingi, tapi ia tak menemukan D.O dimanapun.

**_"Taman belakang sekolah, Cuma di sana yang belum aku periksa,"_** batin Kai.

Kai pun segera berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Hah, haah.. hah, tidak, tidak ada, padahal ini tempat terakhir yang belum aku periksa," Kai mendudukkan diri di kursi taman sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Tak sengaja Kai melihat hutan di samping taman itu. Ia pun kembali berdiri dan berlari untuk kesekian kalinya.

**_"Rumah pohon, pasti disana,"_** batin Kai yakin sambil terus berlari.

"Hyung kau di sini?" Kai yang bru saja sampai di rumah pohon langsung membuka pintu rumah pohon tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di atas karpet dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok kayu rumah pohon tersebut. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kaki itu, menangis, ya D.O menangis.

"K, Kai," dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas kesedihan mendalam dari manik mata D.O.

Kai yang melihat kondisi D.O saat ini tanpa menunggu lama langsung memeluk namja yang tengah menangis itu. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kai, aku tak kuat lagi. Rasanya sesak dan sakit. Hikss.."

"Gwaenchana hyung, kau pasti bisa melupakannya hyung. Kau kuat hyung.."

"Tapi Kai..."

"Hyung yang memutuskan untuk merelakan Sehun untuk Luhan Hyung. Itu berarti hyung pasti bisa melewatinya hyung. Tenanglah hyung," Kai mengusap lembut punggung dan kepala D.O -menenangkannya-

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah menangis, D.O pun tertidur dalam peluka Kai yang hangat.

"Gwaenchana hyung... Aku di sini hyung, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," Kai berucap lembut seraya mengusap pipi chubby D.O.

.

.

.

Kini D.O tengah menatap kosong layar di depannya sambil memakan kripik yang ia beli kemarin. Ia sama sekali tak mencerna apa yang ditanyangkan TV itu. Hari ini sekolah libur, ayahnya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dan ibunya mengurus butiknya di London, sedangkan D.O merupakan anak tunggal. Dan sekarang ia merasa bosan karena tak ada pekerjaan yang menarik.

"Haaaahh, kalau libur begini, biasanya Luhan hyung mengajakku jalan-jalan, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga menelponku," D.O menghela nafas panjang.

**Ting Tong**

"Siapa? Iya sebentar!"

**Ting Tong**

**Ting Tong**

**Ting Tong**

"Siapa sih?! Pencet 1 kali uda cukup tau!"

**CKLEK**

"Annyeong!" begitu pintu terbuka, sesosok namja berkulit tan tengah berdiri dengan senyum lebar yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Kai? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku tidak ada pekerjaan hyung. Makanya aku kemari,"

"Oh, kau nyari kerjaan di sini? Ga ada lowongan kerja!"

"Yaelah hyung, maksudku bukan nyari lowongan kerja juga kali hyung," ucap Kai dengan wajah -_-

"Terus?"

"Aku ke sini mau ngajak hyung jalan-jalan. Mau ya hyung?" Kai berbbuing-bbuing dengan gagalnya(?)

"Emang jalan-jalan kemana sih?" kepo kumat

"Kemana aja, pokoknya jalan-jalan, mau ya hyung?"

**Drrrrt drrrt**

Handphone D.O bergetar.

"Sebentar ya Kai! Yeoboseyo?"

_"D.O-ya!"_

"Eoh? Luhan hyung, wae?" Kai yang tahu itu dari Luhan hyung langsung memasang wajah 'wolf' nya.

_"Hey, mau menemaniku berbelanja? Bahan makanan di rumahku habis," _Luhan menyahut di seberang telepon.

"Belanja? Eumm, bagaimana ya?" D.O berfikir sambil menatap Kai yang tengah mem-poutkan bibirnya saat itu.

"Ba-" ucapan D.O terpotong saat Kai langsung mengambil alih handphone D.O dari tangannya. Dan-

"Baiklah, dia menolaknya Luhan hyung atau lebih tepatnya aku yang melarangnya. Kali ini aku lebih cepat darimu hyung, bye!"

_"A, apa?! Kai kenapa kau ada di-"_

**Pip**

-itulah yang terjadi.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan, pabo?!" D.O menatap Kai tak percaya.

"Wae hyung? Memang benar kan? Kali ini aku lebih cepat mengajakmu jalan-jalan, jadi harusnya kau jalan-jalan denganku,"

"Ta, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat ganti bajumu, aku menunggumu di sini," ucap Kai sembari mendorong D.O masuk rumah.

"Pamaksaan! Aku tak mau!" tegas D.O sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menggantikanmu baju," ucap Kai enteng.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar pervert!" pekik D.O sambil menahan tangan Kai yang bersiap mengangkat tubuhnya.

"makanya cepat ganti baju atau aku yang menggantikanmu baju,"

"Ck, oke! Aku ganti baju sekrang, puas kau?" D.O pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Kai hanya memasang senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Daritadi kita sudah mengelilingi Myeongdong, dan sekarang... aku lapar," keluh D.O memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan sedari tadi.

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat hyungnya dan akhirnya menarik tangan D.O untuk masuk ke sebuah restoran.

"Kita makan di sini," ucap Kai mempersilahkan D.O untuk duduk.

"Selamat datang Tuan, silahkan dipilih menunya," pelayan itu memberikan buku menu pada Kai dan D.O.

"Eumm, aku spagethi bolognaise saja dan minumnya jus strawberry," pesan D.O yang langsung dicatat oleh pelayan itu.

"Aku cheese burger dan minumnya ice chappucino," ucap Kai sembari mengembalikan buku menu pada pelayan itu.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar Tuan," ucap pelayan itu sopan kemudian berlalu pergi.

15 menit kemudian..

"Selamat makaaann..!" seru D.O kemudian melahap spagethi-nya dan Kai ikut memakan cheese burger pesanannya.

Saking lahapnya D.O makan, ia tak menyadari bahwa saus spagethi-nya belepotan di ujung bibirnya.

"Hyung, kau seperti anak kecil saja, lihat itu! Makananmu belepotan,"

"Mana? Mana?" tanya D.O menatap Kai.

"Sini biar aku bersihkan!" Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap ujung bibir D.O sebelum kemudian ia menjilat saus yang ada di ibu jarinya.

D.O menatap Kai dengan tatapan O_O dan wajahnya entah kenapa menjadi memanas.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ke toilet dulu," D.O meninggalkan Kai yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

~Di Toilet~

"Huwaa! Kenapa wajahku jadi semerah ini? Ada apa denganku?" D.O kini tengah melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin toilet, dan betapa kagetnya dia mendapati wajahnya yang sangat merah.

"Cepat kembalilah ke warna semula!" teriak D.O frustasi sambil menepuk ringan kedua pipi chubby nya.

10 menit kemudian..

"Maaf ya lama," D.O kembali duduk di hadapan Kai setelah warna wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kai.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa. Perutku tiba-tiba sakit, hehe," jawab D.O berbohong sambil menunjukkan jari 'piece'

"Hyung, aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ucap Kai.

"Kemana?"

.

.

.

"Kai kita mau kemana? Ini sudah malam," keluh D.O.

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama di tengah dinginnya angin malam. Yang D.O tahu, jalan yang mereka lewati adalah jalan menuju sekolah.

"Kita akan ke sekolah, malam adalah waktu yang tepat hyung,"

"Jangan bilang kita akan menguji nyali di sana," seketika bulu kuduk D.O berdiri dengan hanya membayangkan mereka uji nyali di sekolah mereka yang katanya beberapa kali pernah muncul hantunya itu.

"Haha, jangan khawatir hyung. Bukan uji nyali kok, tenang saja," D.O hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Kai.

Dia mengusap-usap kedua lengannya –kedinginan-. Kai yang melihat hyungnya kedinginan tanpa pikir panjang langsung melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada D.O.

"Kau pakai saja, nanti kau kedinginan," D.O menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas jaket yang diberikan pada Kai sebelum Kai menghentikannya dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Pakailah, baju yang kau pakai sangat tipis hyung, kau bisa sakit nanti... chagiya," D.O hanya melongo mendengar Kai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'chagiya'

"Kita belum pacaran Kai,"

"Kenapa? Aku suka memangilmu begitu... chagiya" kembali wajah D.O terasa panas mendengar Kai terus memanggilnya 'chagiya'.

Kai tersenyum jahil melihat semburat manis di wajah D.O dan akhirnya menarik tangan D.O untuk kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

.

.

.

"Sampai," Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi, yang ingin kau tunjukkan ini? Rumah pohon saat malam hari? Hanya itu?" D.O menatap tak percaya pada Kai.

_(Eitss, stop dulu, readers-deul pasti tanya-tanya nih, gimana cara mereka masuk ke hutan samping taman sekolah yang dimana jalannya cuma satu itu. dan pasti sekolah udah dikunci. Gini nih ceritanya. Waktu itu anjing milik sekolah kabur(lagi) dan menuju ke sebuah semak-semak yang cukup tinggi di taman belakang sekolah, dan pada saat yang sama Kai melihat pintu kecil di balik semak-semak itu dan ternyata pintu itu dalah tembusan dari luar sekolah ke taman belakang sekolah. Jadi intinya, mereka lewat situ tuh..oke kembali ke cerita!)_

"Tidak, bukan hanya itu, tunggu di sini," Kai meninggalkan D.O dan naik ke rumah pohon.

"Kai di sini gelap, ini menkutkan," bulu kuduk D.O seketika berdiri(lagi) melihat sekitarya yang benar-benar gelap.

**CKLEK**

Bulu kuduk D.O yang awalnya berdiri perlahan mulai tidur(?) kembali. Kini di sekelilingnya tidak lagi gelap. Semak-semak diberi lampion dengan bentuk yang lucu, pepohonan dihiasi lampu warna warni dan lampion gantung di setiap batangnya. Dan tepat di sebelah D.O terdapat lampu yang disusun rapi yang(sepertinya) menuliskan sesuatu. Karena tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu dengan jelas, akhirnya D.O naik ke atas rumah pohon dan kali ini dia dapat melihat lampu yang ia maksud tadi menuliskan 'Wait for You'

"Bagaimana? Kau suka chagi?" suara berat Kai membuyarkan lamunan D.O

"Kai ini..."

"Aku yang mempersiapkannya," Kai memotong ucapan D.O.

D.O menatap Kai dalam-dalam hingga akhirnya ia mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih Kai," Kai hanya membalas dengan senyumnya yang bisa membuat siapapun _(termasuk author #plakk) _meleleh seketika.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Meski dengan air mata dan amarah, akhirnya D.O dapat melupakan Sehun, dan merelakannya bersama Luhan. Hubungan persahabatannya dengan Luhan yang dulu sempat retak karena masalah percintaan kini mulai membaik kembali. Bahkan sekarang Sehun dan D.O sudah berteman dekat, bahkan seperti hyung-dongsaeng. Tentu Luhan tak keberatan bila D.O dekat dengan Sehun, justru ia sangat senang namjachingu dan sahabatnya itu dekat. Ia percaya pada D.O bahwa D.O tak mungkin merebut Sehun darinya karena dulu yang mempersatukannya pun adalah D.O. Walau begitu, D.O masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada Kai, otaknya berfikir bahwa Kai lebih pantas jadi sahabatnya daripada menjadi orang yang ia cintai. Namun di sisi lain, saat melihat Kai dikerubungi fans-nya (namja maupun yeoja) entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dan... sesak.

"Kyaaaa! Kai Oppa! Kumohon jadilah namjachingu-ku,"

"Andwae! Dia milikku!"  
"Oppa, kau belum punya pacar kan? Denganku saja, lihat aku pantas berada di sampingmu Oppa,"

Yah, setidaknya itu kata-kata yang sering diucapkan oleh sebagian besar fans-nya. Selain gara-gara fans, D.O juga sering marah pada Kai bila dia terlalu baik pada fans-nya dan membiarkan fans-nya menyentuhnya.

"Oppa, kau terlihat sexy, lihat kulitmu yang tan ini, waahh.." ucap salah satu fans Kai sambil menyentuh kulit Kai.

"Oppa kau tampan dan lucu di saat yang bersamaan," kali ini fans Kai mencubiti pipi Kai dan hanya dibalas senyum canggung oleh Kai.

Kai melihat D.O yang menatapnya dikerubungi fans dengan tatapan tidak suka dan kesal.

"Kyungie hyung!" Kai berteriak di tengah gerumbulan fans.

D.O yang di panggil hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan masuk ke kelas.

**_"Kenapa wajahnya selalu seperti itu saat aku dikerubungi fans? Apa dia cemburu, kkkk~" _**batin Kai sambil terkekeh.

Kai pun berusaha keras keluar dari gerumbulan itu dan masuk ke kelas D.O.

"Hyuung, wae? Kau marah, eoh?" Kai berkata manja pada D.O

"Aniya," jawab D.O ketus.

"Hyung, jangan marah, kumohon, kau cemburu ya?" Kai tersenyum jahil pada D.O.

"Mwo?! Seolma, aku tak mungkin cemburu,"

"Hyung, ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapaaarr," ucap Kai manja sambil menarik-narik lengan D.O.

"Hhhh, baiklah," D.O pasrah.

**Drrrttt drrrtt**

"Eh, yeoboseyo?" D.O mengangkat telponnya yang bergetar dan membuat Kai mem-poutkan bibirnya yang sekseh.

"Eomma, waeyo?"

_"..."_

"Mwo? Besok lusa? Eomma tidak bercanda?"  
_"..."_

"Tapi eomma, aku belum siap, biarkan aku di sini eomma,"

_"..."_

"Hahh, baiklah aku akan ke sana,"

**Pip **

D.O menghela nafas, seketika wajahnya berubah frustasi.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Kai mulai khawatir dengan perubahan mimik wajah D.O.

"Kau kenapa D.O-ya?" Luhan dan Sehun ikut bergabung.

"Ani, gwaenchana. Ayo ke kantin," D.O menarik tangan Luhan dan Kai untuk ke kantin.

~Di Kantin~

"Kai, kali ini kau yang memesankan makanan ya? Aku sedang malas mengantri," ucap D.O pada Kai.

"Baiklah, pesan seperti biasanya kan?" tanya Kai yang langsung diangguki oleh D.O, Luhan, dan Sehun.

Kai pun melenggang pergi ke meja pemesanan.

"Ada yang aku akan bicarakan pada kalian berdua," ucap D.O serius.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kau bercanda kan D.O-ya?" Luhan kaget bukan main mendengar berita dari D.O.

"Tidak hyung aku serius,"

"Kau juga harus beritahu Kai tentang ini," kini Sehun berbicara.

"Tidak, jangan. Aku mohon, aku tidak mau Kai terluka jika mengetahui berita ini,"

"Tapi hyung, Kai malah akan semakin terluka jika kau tidak memberitahunya," protes Sehun.

"Tidak, aku bilang tidak Sehun," tegas D.O.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat ketika Kai kembali.

.

.

.

"Kai, mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan sekolah, aku ingin meminjam buku," ucap D.O.

"Tentu.. chagiya," D.O terpaku menatap Kai. Kini perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia merasakann hangat dalam dirinya, sakit, bersalah, senang, semuanya bercampur.

"Baiklah, ayo," D.O berdiri dari bangku kelasnya diikuti Kai, meninggalkan HunHan yang menatap mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya, pada berita D.O itu, bagaimana bisa?" Luhan terlihat sedih.

"Kurasa dia menyukainya," jawab Sehun OOT (Out of Topic)

"Apa? Siapa?"

"D.O hyung, dia menyukai Kai,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau beranggapan seperti itu Hun?"

"Dari kelakuannya, pertama ia selalu memperhatikan kesehatan Kai, bahkan ia khawatir setengah mati mendengar kabar Kai demam beberapa hari lalu. Kedua, ia terlihat tidak suka melihat Kai disentuh-sentuh oleh fans-nya. Dan yang terakhir, ia tak memberitahu Kai kabar itu karena ia takut Kai terluka,"

"Aku rasa juga begitu,"

~Skip Time, 2 hari kemudian~

"Ini sudah jam 06.45 kemana D.O hyung? Kenapa dia belum datang? Apa dia sakit? Tapi biasanya dia akan menelponku bila dia sakit. Aku akan menemui Luhan hyung dan Sehun saja deh," Kai beranjak dari depan gerbang sekolah dan menuju kelas Luhan.

"Hyung, Sehun-a, apa kau tahu D.O hyung dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya daritadi, apa dia tak masuk sekolah?" Kai yang baru saja masuk ke kelas Luhan langsung to the point dengan HunHan.

Sehun dan Luhan pun bertatapan, mereka bingung akan menjawab apa, hingga akhirnya Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Luhan. Dan Luhan pun mulai menjawab.

"Kai, sebenarnya..."

**TBC**

Selesai update deh..! ^^ Sekali lagi author minta maaf karena update nya kelamaan. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Jangan lupa Review nya ya readers-deul. No Bash, No Plagiat, No Siders. Author pamit dulu.

Annyeong! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong readers-deul ^^ Author comeback :p. Gimana? Cepet kan Author updatenya? Author lagi sedih nih readers-deul, gak ada temen curhat nih, sahabat Author pada kabur #curcol. Oke, terimakasih banyak pada readers yang uda mau baca fic ini, yang uda mau tungguin update-annya fic ini, yang uda review fic ini, review kalian sangat berharga untuk kelanjutan fic ini J Oke, sedikit info, di chapter ini bakal ada perubahan(tambahan) cast selain yang udah disebutkan di chapter pertama.

Oke langsung aja deh!

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

"Kai sebenarnya, hari ini D.O pergi ke London menyusul eomma-nya. Butik milik eomma-nya sedang dalam masa kritis dan eomma D.O meminta D.O membantunya. Ia berangkat naik pesawat pukul 07.30 pagi ini," jelas Luhan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Sehun-a aku pinjam sepedamu!" teriak Kai ketika ia sudah keluar dari kelas Luhan.

Kai berlari secepat mungkin menuju gerbang sekolah, tak peduli dia beberapa kali menabrak murid juga guru. Tak peduli teriak-teriakkan marah guru-gurunya. Sampai di parkiran sepeda Kai segera mengambil sepeda milik Sehun. Aksi 'bolos sekolah' atau lebih pantas disebut aksi 'menyusul D.O di bandara' Kai sempat dihadang oleh satpam sekolah, tapi Kai tanpa rasa bersalah mendorong satpam itu hingga terjatuh dan ia segera menaiki sepeda Sehun dan keluar dari sekolah.

**_"Jam 07.03, 27 menit lagi, jarak dari sini sampai bandara cukup jauh, apa bisa? Semoga masih sempat!"_** batin Kai setelah melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

Kai terus mengendarai sepeda Sehun dengan kecepatan penuh. Entah berapa kali ia hampir menabrak dan ditabrak, ia tak peduli itu sekarang, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, ia harus sampai di bandara secepat mungkin dan bertemu dengan D.O. Sampai akhirnya rantai sepeda yang ia naiki putus, ia terjatuh, kaki dan tangannya luka. Ia segera berdiri dan kembali melihat jam tangannya sebelum kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Jam 07.20, 10 menit lagi pesawat D.O berangkat, ia harus segera ke bandara, jarak yang harus ditempuhnya hanyalah tinggal sedikit lagi. Kai memutuskan untuk berlari. Kai berlari dan berlari dengan beban yang cukup berat di pundaknya –tasnya-. Kaki tangannya terluka, pergelangan kakinya juga terkilir. Rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya tidak dirasakannya. Sekali lagi, ia harus bertemu D.O sebelum D.O berangkat ke London.

Akhirnya Kai sampai di bandara, ia melihat jam tangannya untuk ke-3 kalinya. Pukul 07.32. Ia melihat papan pengumuman _(Author gatau namanya, itu yang Author maksud adalah papan yang bertuliskan jadwal pesawat yang sudah lepas landas maupun yang mau lepas landas dan landing/mendarat)_ ia membaca, pesawat dengan tujuan London yang jadwal keberangkatannya pukul 07.30 telah lepas landas. Ia berlutut, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan air mata mulai mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Ia terlambat, sedikit terlambat. Kai terus menangis tak peduli berapa pasang mata yang tengah menatap aneh pada dirinya. Kali ini keterlambatannya akan ber-efek panjang di kehidupannya. Ia kehilangan D.O, entah untuk berapa lama ia akan kehilangan D.O. Kai bahkan belum mengucapkan bahwa ia akan menunggu D.O jika ia kembali ke Seoul dan ia akan mencarinya jika saja D.O tak kembali ke Seoul. Ia ingin mengatakannya, ia ingin memberitahu D.O seberapa besar cintanya pada D.O.

Sekarang perasaan Kai sedang berantakan. Ia memilih kembali ke rumahnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling buruk yang pernah terjadi padanya. Saat ia kembali ke rumah eomma Kai, BoA dan kedua noona-nya, Hyoyeon dan Victoria kini hanya menatapnya bingung. Baru kali ini mereka melihat wajah tak bersemangat Kai.

"JongIn-ah, kenapa kau pulang? Apa sekolah libur?" BoA berkata pada anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu?" kini Hyoyeon, noona yang paling dekat dengan Kai ikut bertanya.

Kai tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih diam dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia membanting cukup keras pintu kamarnya dan mengunci pintu itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" BoA khawatir dengan anaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi seperti itu, padahal tadi pagi dia sangat bersemangat sekolah.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah eomma," jawab Victoria.

~Di Kamar Kai~

Kai menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu, ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di pintu kamarnya. Air mata perlahan mulai menghiasi wajah tampannya kembali. Dia berdiri mengambil sebingkai foto di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya, ia mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur itu sambil memandangi foto yang ada di tangannya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Wae? Wae hyung? Wae!"

Prakk!

Kai membanting bingkai foto itu.

~Di Sekolah~

"Sehun-a, aku takut, aku khawatir dengan Kai, dia pasti sangat terpukul," Luhan kini memegang kedua tangan Sehun.

"Tenanglah hyung, Kai bukan orang yang seperti itu," Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan kembali.

"Tapi Hun.."

"Nanti pulang sekolah kita ke rumah Kai, bagaimana?"

Luhan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"JongIn-ah, ayo makan, dari pagi kau belum makan JongIn," eomma Kai berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamar Kai, namun Kai tak membuka maupun menjawab eomma-nya.

"Aku tak lapar eomma," Kai berkata, sangat pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Namun, masih bisa didengar bahwa suaranya bergetar dan serak.

"JongIn kau menangis? Ada apa denganmu JongIn? Ceritakan pada eomma JongIn,"

"Gwaenchana eomma," lagi-lagi, sangat pelan.

"Eomma, pergilah, biar aku berbicara dengannya," Hyoyeon mengambil nampan makanan yang dibawa BoA.

BoA tersenyum dan akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Kai dengan Victoria.

"JongIn-ah, ini aku, buka pintunya," Hyoyeon berkata lembut sambil mengetuk pintu Kai.

"Ayolah JongIn-ah, sejak kapan kau tertutup padaku,"

Cklek

"Masuklah," jawab Kai singkat.

Perlahan Hyoyeon membuka pintu kamar Kai. Kini Kai duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia kaget melihat wajah Kai saat ini. Matanya terlihat membengkak karena menangis. Hyoyeon masuk dan menutup kembali pintu itu. Ia menaruh nampan makanan di meja dan duduk di samping Kai.

"Baiklah, ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu,"

Kai diam. Begitu lama. Hyoyeon menghela nafas. Ia menatap bingkai foto yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia bangkit dan memungutnya.

"Kyungsoo? Jadi karena dia? Apa dia menyakitimu, JongIn?" Hyoyeon yang memang mengetahui bahwa Kai mencintai D.O bertanya.

Kai menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau membanting ini?"

Diam. Lagi. Sangat lama.

"Dia pergi," kini Kai sudah mau berbicara, walau singkat.

"Pergi?"

"Ke London-"

"-dan aku baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi, dia berangkat tadi pagi," lanjut Kai.

"Kau menyusulnya tadi?"

"Ya, tapi terlambat," Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali," Kai mendongak mendengar ucapan Hyoyeon.

"Tapi aku tidak," Kai kembali menunduk.

"Kau berkata seperti itu sama saja kau mendoakan dia tidak kembali JongIn," ucap Hyoyeon.

"Terserah kata noona saja," pasrah Kai.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kai, ini kami, Sehun dan Luhan," terdengar ketukan dari balik pintu kamar Kai.

Sesuai kata Sehun, pulang sekolah mereka langsung pergi menemui Kai.

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci," jawab Hyoyeon.

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Buagh

Luhan yang baru saja masuk kamar Kai langsung disambut dengan pukulan Kai di pipi kirinya.  
"JongIn! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Hyoyeon, ia tak menyangka Kai akan memukul temannya sendiri, teman dekatnya.

"Tega kau hyung! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku pagi tadi hah?!"

Buakk

Kembali terlayangkan sebuah pukulan tapi kali ini bukan Kai, tapi Sehun, ia memukul Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kai?! Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada teman dekatmu sendiri?! Hah!" Sehun membentak, tak terima namjachingunya dipukul oleh Kai.

"Apanya yang teman dekat! Kau bahkan menyembunyikan ini dariku dan membuat aku terpuruk!" Kai balas pukul Sehun.

"Sudah hentikan, JongIn!" Hyoyeon menarik tubuh JongIn menjauh dari Sehun, begitu juga Luhan yang mencoba menenangkan Sehun,

"Sehun, tenanglah! Dia hanya sedang sedih Sehun! Emosinya sedang tak stabil!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengontrol emosinya kembali.

Kai, dia kembali menangis sekarang. Hyoyeon mengusap punggung Kai, ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kai, dengarkan aku," Sehun berkata pada Kai setelah emosinya dapat ia kontrol kembali.

"Kami melakukan ini karena permintaan D.O hyung. Dia meminta kami tidak memberitahumu karena dia takut kalau dia melukaimu jika kau tahu bahwa dia akan pergi," jelas Sehun.

Perlahan kedua namja itu mendekati Kai, Luhan mengusap pundak Kai untuk ikut menenangkannya.

~Di London~

"Kyungsoo-ah, lama tidak berjumpa denganmu nak," eomma D.O, Taeyeon langsung memeluk anak tunggalnya begitu ia memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Eomma!" D.O balas memeluk erat eomma-nya yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak dilihatnya itu.

"Maafkan eomma, eomma memaksamu ikut bersama eomma disini," sesal Taeyeon.

"Gwaenchana eomma,"

"Eomma saat ini benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Butik eomma sedang dalam masa yang berbahaya. Desain yang eomma buat memang disukai banyak orang tapi eomma tidak bisa memilih perpaduan warna yang sesuai,"

"Aku mengerti eomma," D.O tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Tapi.. Bolehkah eomma bertanya?"  
"Tentu boleh eomma, apa yang eomma ingin tanyakan?" tanya D.O penasaran.

"Kau seperti begitu susah meninggalkan Korea saat eomma menelponmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu ragu meninggalkan Korea?" tanya Taeyeon.

Seketika wajah sumringah D.O berubah menjadi rasa bersalah. Dia mengingat bahwa dia telah pergi tanpa memberitahu Kai. Ia takut. Ia takut kalau saja Kai membencinya karena ini. Ia tidak mau Kai membencinya karena hal ini tapi di sisi lain dia tidak mau Kai terluka jika dia memberitahunya.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa eomma," D.O ragu bagaimana dia harus berkata pada ibunya, ia tahu, ibunya pasti akan selalu tahu kalau dia berkata bohong.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa karena orang yang kau suka?" selidik Taeyeon.

"A, ani. Aku tidak menyukainya," D.O menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu orang yang menyukaimu,"

D.O terdiam.

"Benar kan? Maafkan eomma memaksamu kemari. Tapi, kau boleh kembali ke Korea setelah butik eomma kembali terbebas dari bahaya kebangkrutan," ucap Taeyeon menyesal.

D.O hanya mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pletak

"Kai! Jika kau tak berminat dengan pelajaran saya, lebih baik kau keluar!" Kim seonsaengnim menjitak kepala Kai.

Hari ini, lagi-lagi dia tidur di kelas. Beberapa hari lalu, sejak D.O telah pergi ke London, Kai tidak pernah tertarik dengan pelajaran dan sekolah. Ia hanya pergi ke sekolah untuk melegakan eomma dan kedua noona-nya. Kai berjala keluar kelas wajahnya menunduk dan tak menghiraukan teguran dari Kim seonsaengnim. Dengan jalan yang perlahan, dia pergi menuju rumah pohon. Tempat kenangan Kai bersama D.O.

Ia mengingat-ingat saat D.O masih ada di Seoul. Dimana Kai selalu menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah saat pagi hari. Dimana Kai selalu mengunjungi kelasnya saat istirahat tiba. Saat-saat dimana D.O membantu Kai mengerjakan tugas di rumah pohon. Saat dimana D.O menyemangatinya saat pertandingan olahraga dan ujian. Saat dimana D.O menceritakan semua masalahnya, tersenyum bersama, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama, dan bercanda. Walau masih beberapa hari sejak kepergian D.O, Kai begitu merindukan hal-hal yang biasa dia kerjakan bersama D.O. Sungguh, saat ini Kai tidak punya semangat untuk hidup.

"Hyung, kapan kau kembali? Masih lamakah?" Kai menatap sedih lampu-lampu yang ia siapkan dulu, untuk D.O.

~Di Rumah Kai~

Cklek

"JongIn, ini ada paket untukmu," Hyoyeon masuk ke kamar Kai dan memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat kepada Kai.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kai.

"Mana aku tahu, aku belum membukanya kok. Boleh aku ikut lihat?" tanya Hyoyeon yang ikut penasaran.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya, mempersilahkan Hyoyeon untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hyoyeon segera duduk.

Perlahan, Kai membuka kotak itu.

"Handphone?" Hyoyeon memiringkan kepalanya -bingung- saat Kai mengeluarkan isi dari otak tersebut yang ternyata adalah handphone.

Kai menggendikkan bahunya.

"Ada kertas, sepertinya surat," ucap Kai.

"Apa isinya?" Hyoyeon penasaran.

Kai mengambil kertas itu kemudian membacanya.

_ Hai Kai! Aku D.O. Apa kau sudah menerima paket yang aku kirimkan padamu? Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini berarti sudah. Kai apa kabarmu? Apa kau baik? Kau makan teratur? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Kau menjalankan semua dengan baik, kan? Jangan kau bilang sekarang kau lebih sering tidur di kelas dan malas-malasan daripada belajar. Awas saja kalau sampai begitu, aku tak akan memaafkanmu._

_ Kai maafkan aku, aku tak memberitahumu saat aku pergi ke London. Tolong jangan marah padaku Kai, aku hanya tak mau melihatmu terluka. Maafkan aku, kumohon. Tapi aku akan kembali ke Seoul, setelah butik eomma-ku membaik. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan keperluanku di sini. Terserah kau mau menungguku atau tidak. Jika kau menungguku, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Kai, untuk segalanya. Dan jika tidak, tidak apa-apa, itu salahku. Yang jelas ketika aku kembali, aku akan mencarimu. Dan selama aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Kai, aku tak mau kau sakit. Ingat, sekolah yang rajin, aku tak mau kau malas ke sekolah hanya gara-gara kau tak bisa bertemu denganku. Kau harus tetap bersekolah dengan baik, dan membuat eomma dan noona-mu bangga. Jangan lupakan bakatmu, aku suka saat melihatmu menari ^^. Jika kau mau mengerjakan tugas, mintalah bantuan noona-mu, Sehun atau Luhan._

_ Untuk hadiah yang ku kirim, itu handphone-ku, nyalakan saja, aku sudah memasang SIM card, memory card, dan baterai. Jangan kau reset settingannya, aku sudah menyetingnya untukmu. Memory card-nya berisi lagu dan video kau bisa melihatnya. Ku harap kau suka isinya, anggap saja semua itu menggantikan aku. Dan juga, kurasa aku tak bisa menghunbungimu melalui media elektronik, sangat sulit untuk menghubungi luar negeri. Aku hanya bisa mengirim surat sewaktu-waktu._

_ Terimakasih Kai, sekali lagi, aku benar-benar menyesal harus meninggalkanmu. Aku minta maaf._

_Do KyungSoo_

"Jadi, Kyungsoo yang mengirimnya," ucap Hyoyeon sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Kai diam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari matanya. Hyoyeon hanya bisa menatapnya. Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke depan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menurutimu Do kyungsoo! Aku akan menunggumu!" pekik Kai tiba-tiba.

Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaeng-nya itu.

**_"Gomawo, Do Kyungsoo,"_** batin Hyoyeon

**TBC**

Yeeeii! Chapter 4 selesai ^^. Sekali lagi, gomawo kepada yang udah mau baca. Next Chap, author usahain update cepet lagi ^^. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak, review-juseyo~

Author pamit, bye bye readers-deul! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong! Author kembali ^^ Author bener-bener berterimakasih pada readers udah mau baca dan review FF ini ^^ Review kalian bikin Author makin semangat nglanjutin dan buat FF lagi, gomawo~

Yaudah deh, gak usah kelamaan, Author kasihan sama yang udah nungguin FF ini ^^

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

_Kriiiiiinnngg!_

_"Yak, Kim JongIn ireona! Ppali! Kau harus segera berangkat sekolah Kai,"_

Kai mengusap kedua matanya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamarnya. Ia seperti mendengar suara D.O tadi, tapi dimana dia? D.O tak ada di kamarnya. Kai menatap handphone yang kemarin dikirimkan oleh D.O, Kai tersenyum.

**_"Jadi ini maksudnya, dia telah menyetingnya, termasuk alarm.."_** batin Kai.

Ternyata suara itu berasal dari handphone yang diberikan D.O, ia menggunakan nada alarm yang direkamnya sendiri, suaranya sendiri. Kai bangkit, ia meraih handphone itu, mematikan alarm sebelum kemudian ia pergi mandi.

"Okay, sarapan apa hari ini?" Kai bertanya pada diri sendiri sambil berdiri di depan kaca dan merapikan seragamnya.

Setelah itu, Kai segera berlari ke meja makan. Kai mengoleskan selai di rotinya dan segera melahapnya. Kai melihat jam tangannya.

**_"Sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah ditutup,"_** batin Kai.

Kai segera menghabiskan rotinya dan bersiap berangkat.

"Eomma, aku berangkat dulu!" seru Kai pada eomma-nya yang ada di dapur.

"Yak! Habiskan susumu dulu!" titah Hyoyeon yang melihat susu milik Kai masih utuh.

"Noona, aku sudah besar aku tidak mau minum susu lagi," tolak Kai.

"Jangan protes, cepat habiskan!"

"Shireo!" Kai kemudian berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"JongIn! Kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Hyoyeon sebelum Kai meninggalkan meja makan.

Kai berbalik. Hyoyeon memegang sesuatu di tangannya, ia tersenyum, senyum jahil.

"Handphone D.O, kembalikan padaku!" Kai kembali dan meraih handphone D.O, sayangnya gagal, Hyoyeon segera menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kai.

"Minum susumu dulu," ucap Hyoyeon kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish," kesal Kai kemudian menghabiskan susunya sekali teguk.

"Puas kau sekarang? Sekarang kemarikan handphone-nya!" Hyoyeon tersenyum kemenangan kemudian memberikan handphone itu pada Kai.

Kai pun segera pergi ke sekolah.

"Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah kemarin dia sangat terlihat tidak semangat, sekarang? Dia bahkan senyum-senyum sendiri. Anak aneh," ucap Victoria yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik adik laki satu-satunya itu.

~Di Sekolah~

Kim seonsaengnim yang sedang membagikan soal ujian kini mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara derap kaki dari luar.

"Seonsaengnim!" seru sebuah suara yang ternyata pembuat suara derap tersebut, Kai. Ya, dia terlambat karena pertikaian kecilnya dengan Hyoyeon tadi.

"Aku belum terlambat, kan?" tanya Kai dengan cengirannya.

Kim seonsaengnim menepuk-nepuk dadanya, mencoba bersabar.

"Duduk, kalau nilai ujian tengah semestermu jelek, aku benar-benar akan menghukummu," ucap Kim seonsaenim.

Kai segera duduk dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

"Yak, Kai, kau belajar?" Sehun yang berada di samping Kai mulai melontarkan pertanyaan yang biasa ia tanyakan saat mereka ujian.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Kai.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun pasti.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Kai dengan senyum terbesarnya(?)

Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

**_"Bagaimana bisa dia sesantai itu? Biasanya dia akan gelisah kalau ujian,"_** batin Sehun bingun, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya.

Kim seonsaengnim telah membagikan soal ujian kepada seluruh siswa. Kai terlihat begitu semangat mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Sehun yang melihatnya pun mulai berfikir bahwa Kai sudah gila. Saat pelajaran berlangsung dia tertidur dan tak pernah mengerjakan tugas, tapi sekarang dia malah begitu semangat mengerjakan ujian. Sehun yang (sedikit) lebih pintar darinya saja hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya berkali-kali dan menghela nafas saat mengerjakan ujian itu. Kai? Dia tak berhenti menulis barang sedetik pun.

"Selesai!" seru Kai yang langsung ditatap oleh teman sekelasnya, dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata melotot.

Ini baru 40 menit berlalu, masih ada sekitar 50 menit lagi dari batas waktu pengerjaan yang diberikan Kim seonsaengnim.

"Kerjakan dengan benar Kai," ucap Kim seonsaengnim menolak kertas ujian Kai.

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan benar,"

"Teliti kembali," titah Kim seonsaengnim.

"Aku sudah menelitinya sebanyak 4-5 kali, dan jawabanku selalu sama. Masa iya harus ku teliti lagi?" Kim seonsaengnim menatapnya, tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa kau mendapat bocoran soal?" selidiknya.

"Apakah Kim seonsaengnim akan membiarkan soal-soal ujian disentuh orang lain sebelum ujian dimulai?"

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar dan istirahat," Kim seonsaengnim menerima kertas ujian Kai.

Kai segera kembali ke bangkunya untuk mengambil buku dan handphone pemberian D.O, juga headphone. Ia berencana belajar di rumah pohon untuk ujian besok. Sebelum Kai meninggalkan kelas ia menatap Sehun dan-

"Sehun-a, hwaiting!" –ia berkata seperti itu dengan tangan kan yang ia kepalkan seperti ini (9^o^)9

Sehun yang mendengarnya, makin bingung dengan Kai saat ini.

**_"Bagaimana dia mengerjakan secepat itu? Apa benar semua? Aku tidak yakin dia mendapat nilai baik. Aissh, padahal aku baru saja mau bertanya jawaban padanya,"_** batin Sehun sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"Sehun berhenti membuat suara gaduh!" perintah Kim seonsaengnim.

"Hehe," Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung, dan kembali mengerjakan soal ujiannya.

~ Di Rumah Pohon ~

"Baiklah, kita lihat lagu apa yang ada di handphone ini," ucap Kai sambil memasangkan kabel headphone pada handphone D.O.

Ketika Kai membuka daftar lagu di handphone itu, seketika Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tak ada judul lagu yang ia kenal, bahkan nama penyanyi-nya tidak ada. Karena penasaran Kai mencoba mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul 'Ujian'

_Kai kau sekarang dalam masa ujianmu kan? Babo, lalu kenapa kau bermain handphone di saat seperti ini? Aa, benar, kau tidak bisa belajar tanpa ada lagu. Yah, karena biasanya aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu secara langsung. Sekarang, aku akan merekamkan suaraku untukmu._

_Kai, hwaiting! Good luck for your exam ^^ Jangan menyerah kalau kau mendapat hasil buruk ya?_

_~ Salmi himdeureodo kkeutkkaji pogi mara, haneuri ne gyeoteul jikyeojul geoya. Neo-e balkeoreumi himgyeowo sori nae-eo, jujeo anja hansum ji-eo bojiman. Hanbeon deo! One more try! Dangdanghage haneureulbwa ije sijagil ppuniya eokkael pyeo. Ne ane gateun nega isseo himdeureodo pogi mara neo-e mirae. Ireona soneul jaba sesangeul gajyeo. ~_

Kai tersenyum. Lagu ini, lagu yang bisanya dinyanyikan D.O untuknya saat mereka menghadapi ujian. Lagu milik J-Min yang berjudul 'Ireona' / 'Stand Up'. Ia sangat merindukan ini. Ia merindukan suara malaikat D.O. Bagi Kai, mendengar suara D.O cukup untuk membuat hatinya tenang dan damai. Suara nya sangat lembut dan menenangkan bahkan saat ia membentak dan marah pun suaranya tetap terdengar indah di telinga Kai.

Kai membuka bukunya. Ia mulai belajar, ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan nilai baik dalam ujiannya kali ini. Dan jika ia mendapatkan nilai baik. Ia akan mengirimkan kertas hasil ujiannya ke tempat D.O berada sekarang, ke London. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia bisa seperti D.O, bahwa ia bisa membanggakan eomma, dan kedua noona-nya. Kai hwaiting!

**TBC**

Chap 5 selesai! ^^ mian ne, chapter ini pendek. Udah telat, pendek lagi. Author lagi kehilangan inspirasi Author. Entah kenapa Author gak dapet 'ilham' buat nglanjutin FF. Jadi, hasilnya gaje dan berantakan (menurut Author). Oke, gomawo yang udah mau baca.

Last word. Review-juseyo~ ^^


End file.
